


Reflekt and Chromium

by Ghost_Chan



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week 2019, F/M, Fire Emblem is a game, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Chan/pseuds/Ghost_Chan
Summary: She was just minding her own business, heading to her guild base, when a complete stranger stopped her and asked her if she would team up with him.Well, stranger things have happened in the game of Fire Emblem.Now has a sequel!





	Reflekt and Chromium

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has been floating around in my head for a while. ~~Maybe I'll continue it?~~ I did.  
> Anyways, enjoy.

Robin hummed to herself, mouse dancing across the screen as she booted up the needed apps, closing background programs in the task manager. Glancing at the clock, she frowned, navigating her mouse to where a blue-and-white circle sat in her bar. The opening message of “Readying the Felines!” cheered at her, but she ignored it, clicking a gold and purple logo sitting in the left-hand bar. The default channel was the Common_Room, and that’s where Robin typed her message.

Reflekt Today at 7:26 PM Are we still good to practice tonight?

There was no immediate response, so Robin went to retrieve the leftovers she had put in the microwave. Returning to her desk, she saw a response to her message.

Kurse Today at 7:28 PM Hey Reflekt! How’s your reflection today?

Reflekt Today at 7:29 PM Not looking too bad, thanks H. How about you?

Kurse Today at 7:29 PM Never better! ^^D

Reflekt Today at 7:29 PM ...any word from T?

Kurse Today at 7:30 PM Don’t think so. Radjhat didn’t say anything to me earlier. :/

Miliz Today at 7:30 PM Nah, Sunshine’s running the bar tonight.

Reflekt Today at 7:30 PM Thank gods. I don’t think I could handle her tonight.

Miliz Today at 7:30 PM Something about the mixer on shift getting sick tonight.

Miliz Today at 7:30 PM Too bad for her.

Divinity Today at 7:30 PM Hey guys!

Miliz Today at 7:30 PM Hey Munchkin.

Kurse Today at 7:30 PM Hey short stuff. :P

Divinity Today at 7:30 PM You guys suck. :smell: Anyways, Must-sama is helping with the kids tonight. The flu is running through the schools. :cough:

Kurse Today at 7:31 PM Need any meds for Nah?

Reflekt Today at 7:31 PM Is Nah doing ok?

Divinity Today at 7:31 PM Nah-chan’s doing fine. I had her go to bed early, just to be safe. :sleep::zzzz:

Miliz Today at 7:31 PM Fluff probably didn’t like that much.

Reflekt Today at 7:31 PM That’s good to hear.

Divinity Today at 7:31 PM She pouted, but the moment she was in bed, she was knocked out~

Kurse Today at 7:31 PM The on-campus clinic is overflowing. You guys should see it! :D

Reflekt Today at 7:31 PM Your wifi going to be a problem tonight, H?

Kurse Today at 7:31 PM Nya! That was one time! D:<

Miliz Today at 7:31 PM No one’s going to forget that, Junior. Just move off campus already.

Reflekt Today at 7:31 PM The university pushes the prices up for on-campus living. Just because it’s a 5 minute walk to class isn’t worth all the stress it’s putting you through.

Miliz Today at 7:31 PM Just move in with Divinity. Fluff loves you enough that it wouldn’t be a problem.

Divinity Today at 7:32 PM :reeeeeeeee: Gai-!!!!!! :anger:

Reflekt Today at 7:32 PM Don’t be so mean to them, G. H could always move in with you.

Miliz Today at 7:32 PM Bad enough Sunshine lives in my building. I don’t need two hex-slingers under one roof.

Divinity Today at 7:32 PM Or he could move back in with his father.

Kurse Today at 7:32 PM Kah! That one hurt, Divinity!

Zoloto Today at 7:32 PM I AM HERE!

Miliz Today at 7:32 PM Ey, Goldy. What’s cooking?

Zoloto Today at 7:32 PM Zolo is already at the base. When are you coming?

Miliz Today at 7:32 PM OMW

Divinity Today at 7:32 PM On it! :yay:

Reflekt Today at 7:32 PM We’re coming.

Kurse Today at 7:33 PM Heading to the #Echo_Chamber

Robin smiled, pulling up one of the programs that had been idling in the background. The gelded shield spun as she entered her name and password, and the darkness peeled away, revealing the room that her character was assigned. There was nothing in it that wasn’t the bare bones. The bed, chest, and desk were all standard issue, and she ignored them as she navigated her purple-and-bronze robed character out of the sleeping portal, through the common room, and onto the street.

The streets had its fill of diversity. A few Legacy characters walked the streets, and the majority of characters wore standard armor and were unguilded, since it was the more causal part of town. That was the nice thing about Fire Emblem. Since it’s release over ten years ago, the way it was set up never required membership to a formal group. You could play solo, or the way Robin had always played it, part of a guild.

Playing in a guild granted you membership to the tournaments, and that was what Robin was after. It was what she deserved; it was what the Plegian Phoenices deserved.

Unfortunately, not everyone believed that. Plegia was a taboo word still in this part of Dolhr. The bronze and purple, designating her guild, was sneered at, and the six-winged phoenix brand on her hand marked her out, causing the players that passed by to give her character a wider berth than normal as she made her way to the guild house.

It was fine. She had her guildmates and her friends, her brothers and sisters, and that was good enough for her. She would reverse all the shame _he_ had brought upon the name of Plegia, and make their names be written on the Fire Emblem for all time.

A chime came through her headset, signaling that someone was trying to chat with her.

""Hey!

That was an oddly generic message. Pausing her walk and spinning the camera around, she picked out a character who stuck out like a sore thumb. Dark blues and silvery greys suggested that this character did not originate from Dolhr, and he was coming directly towards her, instead of shying away from her.

He wasn’t that bad to look at, though Robin had yet to see a Fire Emblem character that wasn’t automatically bad to look at. Part of the joys of moving around online meant you could be anyone you wanted to be. Reflekt’s wavy, white pigtails, pale face, and ever-shifting violety eyes couldn’t be further from Robin’s limp brunette locks, darkened skin, and blue-almost-black eyes. Still, blue hair to match the blue uniform he wore was a bit of an odd choice.

"Yes?

No need to be rude. As the character approached and the resolution of her screen provided more details, he gave her a friendly wave, and her focus was drawn to the bronze accents on his clothes and the blue mark teardrop on his shoulder. Huh. Robin hadn’t ever seen his face on any of the ranking boards, and he certainly wasn’t Top 10, but it wasn’t like she could talk. The Plegian Phoenices were almost rock bottom from years of inactivity. Hovering her mouse over the mark, the information popped up in the lower right-hand corner of her screen.

*The Ylissians Rank 9

Oof. That rank was as bad as her own.

But why did that name sound so familiar?

 _Ylissian, Ylissian..._ Robin thrummed her fingers on her mousepad, racking her memories and coming up short.

""You’re from around here, right?

"That’s right. You need something?

The character scratched his neck, and Robin began to lean away from the idea that this guy was a newb, towards the idea of this being a borrowed character. No team leader Robin had ever run across ever put that much effort into controlling non-combat actions. Non-combat actions wasted time that could be better spent elsewhere. Nowi constantly used non-combat actions with Divinity, but that was because Nowi was...Nowi, a child at heart, no matter what happened to her. This character, no matter how much of a pretty face he was, was sending her mixed signals.

""Yeah, actually.

""You’re a guild leader, right?

Even though it was her own hand, where there was no tattoo, Robin felt a tingle crawl down her wrist, and rubbed it nervously.

"Yes.

Be neutral. Towns are safe areas. He couldn’t hurt you if he wanted to. There was a long pause, with nervous anticipation crawling up and down her arms.

""My guild is looking to get strong enough to enter a tournament, but we’re pretty low-leveled right now in our skills. There’s a number of good training spots, but they’re too much for us to take alone.

""Would you be interested in pairing up with my guild to do some training together?

Robin stared at the chat box, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn’t imagining the way this conversation. You didn’t team up with others for training. If you were in a guild, the likelihood of running into the other at a tournament was high, and you had revealed your skill pool. You worked hard to get your rank, and you did it with the guild your gathered, not outsiders.

'Sorry, but we’re not-

Divinity Today at 7:38 PM @Reflekt#95851 Hey, where are you? We’re waiting to head out!

Robin jumped as the notification rang through her headset. Turning to her second screen, the Discord chat had been going in the background, asking what was taking her so long, but Robin hadn’t noticed until Nowi directly pinged her. A glance at the #Echo_Chamber confirmed that everyone who was online tonight was gathered there, and likely at the guild base.

Everyone was waiting to head out, to go hunting for skills, EXP, and items. Just seeing the names there, waiting, was a reminder about the status of her own guild. While Mustafa and Gaius had Veteran characters, Nowi and Tharja were considered Newb player with Newb characters to go along with them. And even though Robin was a Veteran player, Reflekt sat in the same boat as Divinity and Radjhat. Henry and Gregor didn’t have bad characters, but they weren’t anywhere near Behruz or Miliz’s skill levels. And there was only one special weapon in the guild’s possession, and it belonged to Behruz, who was attuned to it. There was a reason why the Plegia Phoenices were at the bottom, and they were struggling to gain levels, skills, and the resources that the Top 10 and Rank 4 guilds had.

""You still there?

Right. Robin thrummed her keyboard nervously-why should she be nervous, she was a guild leader, for crying out loud. Carefully, deliberately, she typed out her response.

"That sounds like an interesting proposition, but I would need to talk to my guildmates about it before anything else.

The character before her smiled.

""That’s fine by me.

Then, in an action that caught Robin off-guard, he walked to the side of the road, and plucked a wildflower that a developer had placed there, and offered it to her.

""My name is Chromium.

She just couldn’t leave him hanging.

"I can see your name in chat, you know.

He laughed.

""I know, but it feels more natural this way, don’t you think?

“...”

Slowly, Robin navigated Reflekt to take the flower offered, because there was no other way to put it in her inventory. Chromium smiled good-naturedly.

""Whatever decision you make, I’ll look forward to hearing it, Reflekt.

_Doki-doki._

**Author's Note:**

> Origin of the Character names:  
> Reflekt - Misspelling of Reflect, or Reflection, the base for Robin's Japanese name.  
> Kurse - Misspelling of Curse, something Henry is well-known for.  
> Miliz - Misspelling of Milis, the Irish word for Sweet, something Gaius loves.  
> Divinity - Originating from the speculation that Nowi is from the Divine Dragon Tribe in-game.  
> Zoloto - Russian word for Gold, something Gregor loves in-game.  
> Radjhat - Misspelling of Rhajat, which is an anagram of Tharja (who is also a FEF character)  
> Behruz - Arabic word for lucky or fortunate, because Mustafa is originally an Arabic name.  
> Chromium - Element 24 on the periodic table, one possible origin of Chrom's name.
> 
> Now has a sequel! ->


End file.
